Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication system, and in particular to a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication system in an M2M communication and a method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communications, such as a Machine Type Communication (MTC), is a type of communications device which requires no human interaction or intervention, and employs wired or wireless communication networks to detect or measure M2M events such as meter readings, alerts for abnormal conditions, and so on.
The M2M communication can include establishing a connection between a network server and an M2M device, where the M2M device can be identified by an M2M subscriber identifier. A network service provider supplies the M2M subscriber identifier of the M2M device to an M2M user. The network server communicates with the M2M device, and detects the M2M events based on the M2M subscriber identifier. Upon detection of the M2M event, a corresponding reaction may be taken to the M2M device.